


No Happy Endings

by MischievousMeh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, M/M, Sad, mention of Rumpelstiltskin, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S03E11; What happens to the Mad Hatter and Frankenstein when everyone has to go home?</p><p>(( Old fic. Sorry it's so terrible. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happy Endings

"So, Victor," Jefferson sighed, standing in the hospital before the doctor. His younger daughter, Grace, stood beside him, concern on her face. "I take it you've heard the news." The Hatter looked back down to his daughter, squeezing her hand gently. Dr. Whale nodded, his face grim. "Yes. We're all going home. A bit of a shame, really. I kind of liked it here." He tried to lighten the mood. Jefferson forced himself to smile. "So I guess that means I probably won't see you again, huh?" What little hope for lightheartedness in the room disappeared. "What about the hat?" Victor asked.   
  
    "Destroyed a while back. I can't be hopping to different worlds anymore." The Hatter frowned, his brow furrowed, not in confusion, but anger. How angry he was to have let his hat be destroyed. His only way of possibly ever seeing Victor "Dr. Whale" Frankenstein again was gone. In any other circumstance, he'd be grinning like a loon. He always had before. But this was a very serious matter. Jefferson thought that when he finally was free from the curse of remembering, the curse of watching his daughter with another family, that he'd had his happy ending. He'd been reunited with his daughter and it felt like all was well. But when he'd saw Victor again, he realized that maybe it wasn't over yet. There was still something missing. Or, rather, someone.  
  
    "I guess this is goodbye, then." Frankenstein's voice was low and cold. He couldn't stand it. Just when he'd thought he'd done something right, he was being thrown back to his homeland. The Land of No Color was a horrible place. It was the land where Victor's father shunned him, his brother had died, and he'd lost almost everything. When he'd met Rumpelstiltskin, he was amazed. He didn't quite understand what color was at the time, so such a bright red when everything else was in black and white was amazing. But it was when Jefferson had taken him to the Enchanted Forest that he was really astonished. So many colors. And he loved it. And now, here he was, returning to the Land of No Color.   
  
    "I guess it is." Jefferson muttered. Often, the Hatter worked well with words. But now was not one of those times. It was when Grace had spoken that he'd been taken aback. "Aren't you two gonna kiss already?" She'd asked. She looked expectantly up at her father, crossing her arms. "Papa, you can't just leave him like that. Kiss him goodbye."  
  
    Green fog shrouded in the distance, the insane man frowning. He'd hurriedly cupped the doctor's face. And, of course, kissed him. Or would have. Because when their lips touched, it was suddenly cold. Victor was in his old laboratory and thunder crackled outside. And he sank to his knees and cried.   
  
    And when Jefferson arrived back in the Enchanted Forest, he broke. His happy ending had been robbed from him. He still had his daughter. But losing the doctor that he'd grown so fond of hurt. It ached in his chest and his heart had slowed. He felt like ripping his hair out and screaming until he could no longer. But he didn't. He said nothing, pulling Grace into his arms and hugging her. He buried his face in her hair and begin to silently weep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! O v O


End file.
